earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Zinda Blake 2
Characters * Superman * Steel * Lady Blackhawk * Parasite * Oracle Location * Metropolis, DE * February 15th 2014, 1251 EST VOX Archive * Oracle: yawn Yeah, I'm here. smack, lip smack What's going on, Zinda berry? * Lady Blackhawk: Beat me daddy eight to the bar, girl! Did I wake you? It's past noon! * Oracle: Beat me daddy eight to the what? chuckle What?! Wait, no... I just saw your comms history here. Why you in Metropolis? * Lady Blackhawk: Yeah, while you were gettin' that shut eye of your's I might've answered a distress call from that super-fellow. * Oracle: You would be catching some Z's too if you had been with the Birds chasing down Shiva last night. * Lady Blackhawk: Hey, honey-dear, I'll have you know I was in Ace o'Clubs swigging a few back with that Constantine fellow. What's his deal? He fancy or- * Oracle: Wait, you're chasing John now? I thought Hal was the one you were eyeing the othe- * Lady Blackhawk: Don't flip your wig now. Settle down... Look, as long as those bucks are up for grabs, I'm gonna take a gander or two... Maybe even three! giggle I know. I'm awful. I'm the first to say it. I'm a khaki-wacky share crop. I know. But why not? World's already gone wacky on me. Why not enjoy it, you know? A dame with gams like mine ain't got time to whistle Dixie, y'know? * Oracle: Uh... not really, no... Now, wait, a sec... Didn't you call about something? * Lady Blackhawk: Oh, right! Thanks for the reminder, doll! So, do bullets work this Parasite guy? * Oracle: Parasite? Uh... normally, yes... but- * Lady Blackhawk: Swell! Hey Creep, drop that cape or eat some lead! footsteps, gunfire, ricochet, gunfire, ricochet, gunfire, ricochet, Huh? What gives? * Superman: Get out of- gasp, whack, thud * Parasite: sniff Another meta?slurp Mmm... chomp The flavor of your blood might be just the thing to wash down my Kryptonian snack. * Oracle: Wait a minute... He's got ahold of Superman?! Get the expletive out of there, Zinda! * Lady Blackhawk: Language! No, worries, hon. I'm a ducky shincracker if I ever there was one. He won't catch m- of wind, superspeed footsteps * Parasite: '''hiss Relax. It'll be over soon! whimper, slimy tongue licking flesh, muffled whimper, bestial hiss, jaw unhinging * '''Steel: Dumb fungus! I thought you knew better than to prey on pretty blondes in my city! thrusters, whack, boom, thud, debris crumbling Don't worry, ma'am. I got you. You're safe now... Wait, do I know you? You look familiar... Aren't you a celebrity or something? * Lady Blackhawk: Well, hi-de-ho there! giggle I'm whatever you want, sugar. Say, you're a big tall solid chrome dome, ain't you? You rationed? * Steel: Huh? Trivia and Notes * Debut of Parasite and John Henry Irons/Steel. * Translation for Zinda's phrases: ** Beat my daddy eight to the bar - Nonsense, exclamatory phrase. ** Fancy - Gay, Homosexual. ** Don't flip your wig - Keep calm. ** Khaki-wacky - Boy crazy. ** Share crop - Promiscuous woman. ** Gams - Legs. ** Whistle Dixie - Waste time. ** Ducky shincracker - Good dancer, fleet of foot. ** You rationed? - Are you in a steady relationship? Links and References * Oracle Files: Zinda Blake (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:John Henry Irons/Appearances Category:Zinda Blake/Appearances Category:Rudy Jones/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Justice League/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances